Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of remote-control race game systems. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,107 by Smith, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,649 by Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,657 by Oh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,186 by Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,985 by Weiss et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,106 by Weisel, Jr. et al. While these various remote-control race game systems may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved remote-control race game system that allows players to compete against each other by attempting to maneuver their motorized vehicle through or across as many predetermined targets as possible while maneuvering his/her motorized vehicle around the other active motorized vehicles being played and also those that are not being played and remain stationary on the playfield. In this manner, the motorized vehicle crossing over or through predetermined targets on the playfield surface will be awarded points to the player/driver driving that particular motorized vehicle so that the driver/player with the highest score wins the game.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the speculum art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.